Moving On
by ReadingStar
Summary: "But in the end, it all came down to one thing: They had lost someone special who they would remember forever." George, Parvati and Denis grieving over Fred, Padma and Collin's death. Post war.


**Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 6, Post War.  
Team: Holyhead Harpies Position: Written on behalf of Beater 1  
Length: 968ish words, excluding A/Ns**

**DISCLAIMER:**

_**No matter how much I wish, I shall never be J.K. Rowling  
**_**_No matter how much I beg, I shall never own Harry Potter_****.**

* * *

Many people died during the war. Some had been on the Dark side, some on the Light side. But ignoring whose side they had been on, there had been parents, children, brothers and sisters alike who had died in the war. It was the families of those who died whom we affected the most.

On the evening of 5th May 1998, the funeral or "Ceremony for all those who died fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts" was held. All these families and many more attended it.

A memorial containing 36 bricks was made. One brick for every person who had died during the war. After the Ceremony, life continued for everyone. Some spent a long time thinking about hose who had died. Others tried to move on or hide how they actually felt. But in the end, it all came down to one thing: They had lost someone special who they would remember forever.

* * *

1st September 1998

Going back to Hogwarts had been very hard for Denis Creevey. His older brother, Collin, had died during the war. Ever since he had heard about Collins death, Dennis had felt as if the colours had been drained from his life.

He sat in the Great Hall as usual, only this time there was no Collin sitting next to him. Instead, sat Natalie and Jimmy. They were trying to make him smile. _He hadn't smiled since Collins death. Not even once._

He looked up at the ceiling, _Collin always did so at the start of a new year. He said that it was different every opening feast._

This time it was raining. _Or was Hogwarts crying: mourning all those who had died. _Dennis wondered. _The upper lair of candles seemed to be setting fire to the rain_. "Collin, look…" he trailed off remembering the fact that his brother was gone.

_He hated it. Without Collin, everything was different. Why did Collin have to go back to take pictures. Stupid pictures that had cost his brother his life._

_Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without Collin. No, _he thought. _Life wouldn't be the same without Collin. Everything was going to change._

* * *

10th May, 1998

Parvati gazed out of the window like she did every day. _The sun was beight, the sky blue the trees and grass green. It wasn't even a bit like the black and white world she was experiencing._

An owl flew into her room and dropped a letter on her lap. It was from Lavender. She didn't need to read it to know it said, but still opened it.

"Her Par,

Listen, I know you are still grieving after what happened to Padma but don't blame yourself. Its not your fault that she's gone.

Feel free to write to me whenever you want to. I'm always there for you okay? Infact, why why don't you come out for a bit. Come on Par, You can come out right? Padma wouldn't have wanted you to just sit in your room missing her all day. She would have like you to move on, not completely forget her, but move on.

Bye, don't forget to reply.

-Lavender"

_How wrong her friend was. Padma was dead. Her twin was gone. Her life was ruined._

_She hated herself for never spending much time with her twin. She always hung out with Lavender, Padma was just a nerdy Ravenclaw to her. _She regretted it now.

_All that they had missed out on doing together, things that all other twins did. Confusing friends by looking identical, completing each others sentences and hanging out. She had been closer to Lavender compared to Padma. She had chosen her friend over her twin._

Parvati had never realised how much she she would miss her sister if Padma died. True they had been close before Hogwarts, but after them being sorted into different houses she hardly ever spent time with her twin._ During the holidays, Padma would go to Mandy or Lisa's huse, whe she would meet up with all her friends. _Parvati recalled_. She would generally go to Lavender's. Meaning that they hardly even saw each other._

The last time they had actually had a proper conversation was during Christmas, which had been about 6 months ago. Parvati regretted it. She wished more than anything that Padma would come back, that she could have a second chance. A chance she would use to get to know her twin better.

* * *

2nd June, 1998

George sat on his bed, staring at the wall as he always did. It had been a month since Fred had died. Three weeks since the Funeral or Death Ceremony had been held, and four weeks since the Hogwarts Ceremony for all those who had died had been held.

_Fred shouldn't have died. It should have been Percy instead_, George thought to himself for the millionth time. _Percy, who had distracted Fred did not deserve to die. Percy should have taken the killing curse, should have done anything to save Fred. But he did not. Percy had let Fred die. Fred was gone and would never come back._

_They would never sit in their room, plotting their next prank, never play a prank together, never laugh about it later. They would never walk into the shop together, or invent a products for the shop again. And it was all because Percy had distracted Fred._

He had tried to write a diary entry about how he felt about Percy and Fred's death. It didn't help him much. He tried speaking to Ginny, but while sad that Fred had died, she seemed happy that -a now changed- Percy was back with the family. She didn't understand how he felt. Nobody ever did. Other than Fred.

No matter how much the rest of the Weasley's tried, they would never be able to help him get over Fred's death. Not if they could replace Fred, and lets face it, none of them could replace Fred.

* * *

The three of them (and many others who had lost family members) took a while to get used to their new lives, but they did move on in life. Though they never forgot their close ones who had died.

* * *

**The usual: Thanks for reading, dont forget to review :)'Oh, and I know its pretty random :)**

**So Padma does not really die, but I needed to do it... **


End file.
